How Will I Get Through This?
by amymoone
Summary: Inuyasha deals with his half-brother, lecherous friend, the beautiful Kagome and all the things that come with living. Can he juggle it all and keep his friends and beloved safe?


Title: A Normal Life?

By: Amy Moone

Setting: Somewhere in Japan... Present time

Summary: Inuyasha deals with his half-brother, lecherous friend, the beautiful Kagome and all the things that come with living. Can he juggle it all and keep his friends and beloved safe?

Chapter 1 - The Club

The club was filled with hot bodies moving in time to "One two step". A white haired boy moved through the crowd looking for his troublesome best friend. Miroku was such a pervert he was always trying to grab some girl. Inuyasha's puppy ears twitched as he hears a faint squeal. _Oh yeah, there he is. _ Inuyasha starts moving through the crowd of dancers to get to his friend before he got into even more trouble. Just as he spots Miroku he sees the girl that he had chosen to grab this time.

She was beautiful, even more so because she was furious and yelling. She had long raven hair and chocolate eyes. She was wearing a skintight black spaghetti strap shirt and tight black jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination. All of her generous curves were obvious. _Wow! Chocolate eyes and a great body! Hmmm... yummy._ Inuyasha shook his head to clear it. _Dammit stop thinking about that strange girl! Just get Miroku and let her disappear into the crowd. _He moved his ears a little to hear what the strange girl was yelling at his friend.

"I can't believe you did that! Do you always just walk up to strangers and start grabbing them?" The girl was so furious she basically had Miroku backed into a corner.

"Well... ummm. I couldn't help it... You're just so beautiful!" Miroku replied stammering a little.

_Is he worried that she'll hit him? She doesn't look like she could do much damage. Hmmm... But what a bod! Wait! Stop it damn you! Stop thinking of her like that! _Inuyasha shook his head again trying to dispel his thoughts and strange feelings of the girl. _OK I'd better get Miroku out of there just in case she can fight._ Inuyasha steeled himself and ran forward straight at Miroku. He grabbed him as he ran by not even slowing down. When he reached the other end of the club he stopped and set his friend down.

He took a quick look at his lecherous friend to make sure he was intact before talking. "Why the hell did you do that? You're going to get us kicked out of this club, too. And if you do I will hurt you so bad you won't be able to lift a finger let alone grab someone. This is the last club in town that we can get into... and do you remember why we got kicked out of all of those others?"

Miroku flinched and then answered calmly but cautiously knowing how Inuyasha was when he was in a bad mood. "Well she was just so gorgeous! You saw her didn't you? And it's not all my fault...I just can't help it."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same old, same old. It's never you're fault. You really need to learn to control yourself Miroku. One of these times I won't be there to save you... Or better yet one of these times I'll just stand and watch. " Inuyasha stated looking around at the dancers again. As he was looking he spotted the girl again, swaying to "Slow Motion". She was moving so hypnotically... _Mmmm... I would love to get close to her. What? I have got to stop this! Urg... What's wrong with me? _ He turned back to Miroku and said, "Whatever, let's just leave before you see some other babe you have to grab."

Miroku just nodded and stood up. They walked out and started towards their neighborhood. When they reached Miroku's house Inuyasha waited until he was safe inside before starting down the street to his own house. He walked into the small three-room house that his mother had left to him and his half-brother Sesshomaru, who had left as soon as he could. He turned on the light and took his coat off throwing it onto a chair. Suddenly he whirled towards the living room couch and saw his white haired demon half-brother sitting there looking at him.

Inuyasha growled and took a fighting stance remembering the countless times his brother had tried to beat him. His growl deepened as Sesshomarustarted to chuckle. He stood up to his full height which was a foot or so taller than Inuyasha. He advanced slowly as if approaching a dangerous dog.

Sesshomaru chuckled again and softly started to bait Inuyasha into making the first move. "What's wrong puppy? Did something go wrong? Some girl reject you? Again?" He chuckled again as Inuyasha started to snarl and his growl deepened even further.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to never come back." Inuyasha snarled at his half-brother.

"Well I did. So what is the puppy hanyou going to do about it? Huh? Are you going to growl and bark at me?" Sesshomaru was almost full out laughing by now.

Inuyasha was furious. _Damn bastard! What right does he have to come into my home and talk to me this way? Damn him! I'll kill him!_


End file.
